Our Sin
by EnjolrasLovedEponine
Summary: Kili Tauriel smut. There will be a second chapter. Enjoy! PS this is the BOOK version so things are different! So before you try to correct me read the book!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Before any of you decide to be rude and mean, the information I got for this story is from the BOOK so the story is based on aspects of the BOOK. Therefore, things will be different from the movie, such Kili and Fili's age difference (it is stated Fili is the youngest of all the dwarves) and the directions of where things are going (in the book, the North is located on the compass where West should be). Please don't be rude guys, just enjoy the story.**

"Goblins are coming from the North from the Misty Mountains. Since we splayed the Goblin King, the Goblins want revenge. Wargs will be fighting with them," said Fili, "I and the others will be going to the Lonely Mountain to aid Thorin."

Kili made a motion to rise, but Fili quickly placed a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Don't exclude me so quickly," Kili retorted, his words were dull with hardly any strength.

"The poison hasn't worn off yet. You are in no shape to fight. And besides," Fili spoke with a sad smile, "If Thorin and I both fall, you must take Thorin's place as King Under the Mountain."

Kili shook his head, his eyes weary and his body ragged. He didn't want his little brother to go off to battle, not without him. Kili did not want to be left behind. But try as he might he could not form words to argue back; even though he was going to live, he could still feel the effects of the poison draining his energy. He was exhausted.

"We'll be back for you. All of the Company will be glad to tell you about the battle once it is won."

With a pat on the shoulder and heart filled smile Fili left the wooden house (they had moved to a vacant house after the orc attack). Kili sighed in frustration, wanting nothing more than to join his friends in the battle to come. He cursed the orc who shot him and cursed himself for his rash act at the river despite his courage. He felt a wave of guilt and disappointment wash over him; all the young dwarf wanted was to be by the Company's side. From the very beginning he swore he would see their adventure to the end with them. But now he is stuck in an unfamiliar house in the middle of Laketown alone. He felt as if he was betraying his companions, and Kili cursed himself all the more. He did his best to keep himself awake but the need for sleep was taking over him. And with the last of the poison still in the system, he faded quickly to sleep.

When Kili awoke the moon was high and bright and light and stars shone through the window, cascading over his fatigued body. He felt a bit stronger, hoping the poison was finally out of his system. He tried to rise himself but his bones shook and he slumped but on the bed with a bitter sigh. He lay on his bed, his mind wandering to his friends and as he reminisced of their adventure, he took out his stone token from his pocket and felt the cold, smooth rock in his fingers. He breathed deeply as he gazed at his token and ignored the knock that came from the front door. Tauriel let herself in and stared at Kili as he fiddled with his stone.

"You haven't left for the battle," Kili stated gloomily. His eyes did not meet hers.

She leaned against the wall and crossed her arms,"The Goblins won't arrive until the afternoon. I have time to wait."

He replied with a simple hmph and it became silent for a couple moments.

"Thank you," Kili muttered.

"For what?" Asked the she-elf as she walked over to his bedside and sat in the chair beside him.

"I apologize for failing to give you my thanks for saving my life." He finally turned to face her, staring into her leaf green eyes, "I wouldn't be alive if it weren't for you. So thank you."

Tauriel smiled at him, "No need to thank me. If I were in your place, I do not doubt you would do the same."

Kili smiled back at her, gazing at the starlight in her eyes. His smile then faded, and he turned to stare out the window and into the darkness. Tauriel's eyes flickered from Kili to the moonlit night and then back to Kili. And she smiled, knowing his thoughts.

"I shouldn't be here." Kili murmured. "I should be with the Company. They will need every able body to fight this battle. I need to be with them."

"You must save your strength. Recovery happens in its own time. Pushing yourself past your limit will only weaken yourself further." Explained Tauriel.

"Hmph," Kili frowned, irritated.

Silence shrouded them again as Kili stared at his token.

"Kili," he turned to look at her, "Do you remember what you had asked me when I saved you?"

Kili nodded with a solemn expression, "I don't need any reminders."

He was not embarrassed by what he had asked her. He knew his love for her was unrequited, a foolish wish he could never have. He's a dwarf, and she, elf-kind.

"Why so sullen?" Tauriel was smiling.

"Don't mock me with your smile." Kili was insulted, "Your bewitchment upon me is my shame. If you're here to laugh then feel free to leave. I have no need of your insults or your pity."

Kili watched as her expression transformed to hurt and it shocked him.

"I have not come to mock you but to put your mind at ease." She said, "why do you call your love for me your shame?"

"Because I know you could never love me." He said softly, his eyes unable to stare at hers anymore.

Tauriel's smile was back and she placed a gentle hand on his cheek. He looked into her eyes again and she leaned down to press her lips against his. His eyes widened and he was utterly shocked. The woman he had fallen for so quickly was kissing him! And a beautiful elf no less! Tentatively, he raised his hand up to wrap around the back of her head and neck, closing his eyes and kissing her back. His heart fluttered and pounded in happiness and relief, and Kili pulled Tauriel closer. He tasted the sweetness of her lips and she opened her mouth and allowed his tongue the snake into her mouth. She then pulled away from him and removed her boots and gloves before climbing on top him. She leaned down to kiss him again, deep and passionate. Kili's hands wandered over her clothed body, feeling every inch of her that he could reach. Tauriel kissed him from his bearded chin to his neck and she licked him and bit him and kissed him until he gave out a low grunt. She then looked up at him, his eyes glazed with euphoria though dark rings remained under his eyes. She smiled at him and he in turn gave her a cheeky grin.

"Adorable," she thought to herself.

Tauriel then removed her belt along with Kili's as he took off his gloves.

"Lift up," she spoke softly and he obeyed, allowing her to take off his tunic but there was another layer of clothing underneath.

So bit by bit and between kisses and gasps and moans the two were able to remove each other's clothes until they were both naked. Without a moments thought, Kili grabbed her from behind her neck and pulled her lips to his in a deep kiss and she placed her hand on his cheek. Kili's other hand roamed her naked form until he reached her soft breasts and massaged one and toyed with her nipple until it hardened in his hand. She moaned into the kiss and moved her body up to give Kili greater access to her silken body. From her breasts he roamed down her sides with both hands and grabbed her bottom. Kili smirked into their kiss and then kissed her to her neck. He sucked her neck and she began to move forward until he was facing her breasts. All too eagerly he took one into her mouth why he massaged the other. He sucked her nipple and flicked it with his tongue and Tauriel began to gasp and breathe deeply. Kili then moved to the other breast to do the same thing and as he sucked her, his hand ran down her stomach, past the curls of her nether region and found her womanhood. He toyed with her clit, enticing a delicious moan from the elf that sent blood down to his phallus. But before he could play with her more, Tauriel moved up, removing herself from his mouth and hand. She sat up on her knees and stared down at Kili from his flushed face to his slightly hairy chest, down to his manhood, which was quite large for a dwarf. He smiled up at her as she placed her hands beside him and ground her womanhood against his hard cock. He hissed and groaned and her face was so close to his, her expression twisting in ecstasy.

"Breathtaking," he thought to himself as he wrapped his arms around her back.

And when he rose up to kiss her, she wouldn't allow it and pulled back. When he tried again she pulled away again. She smirked at him, his eyes filled with disappointment and lust. She couldn't resist teasing him. His expression was just too adorable. She gyrated her hips against him, feeling him harden to his limit and they both groaned and gasped. He bit his lip in attempt to silence himself but Tauriel was easily able to get him to gasp and groan and grunt. Kili then brought his hand back to her center, rubbed her clit, and watched her wither. He circled his index finger around her entrance and she moaned loudly when his finger entered her. He thrust his finger into her and prepared her for a second finger. He pressed his thumb against her clit and she yelped softly as the shock of pleasure coursed through her. Kili could feel her wetness on his fingers as he pulled them out of her. Tauriel then grabbed the hand that bore her essence and, much to Kili's surprise, stuck them into her mouth. She sucked his fingers vigorously as she stared down at him. She licked his fingers clean and he stared at her in awe. How he had won such a wondrous elf, he would never know.

"I need you," he croaked lustfully.

A smile tugged at Tauriel's lips again. She gripped his cock and stroked it and he gasped. She rose up so that her entrance was just above his cock and she slid down. The couple groaned together and Tauriel paused to catch her breath. Kili gripped her hips, the friction and her heat was intoxicating. And she began to move. She rose and impaled herself back down on him as he thrust upward, hitting her so quickly in that certain spot that sent stars bursting in her head. She gave out a sharp shout and he groaned loudly.

Tauriel began to pant as Kili thrust up into her and bent down on her hands to kiss him and muffle her moans. He continued to thrust faster and faster in pace with her movements, the friction and wet heat made them delirious. She took his hand and pressed it to her breast as she stroked his cheek.

"Tauriel..." Kili moaned into their kisses, wrapping his hand around the back of her head and into her fiery hair.

She continued to thrust down on him and he into her as fast as the two could go, pants and groans and gasps and moans rang in the air.

"Kili I'm..." Her sentence was cut off by a loud moan.

"Keep going. Come on," Kili groaned.

"I'm-I'm-" She fought to speak as she rose and fell on him, so close to her release.

He took her hand in his and thrust as far as he could, hitting her very core, feeling her release on him as she screamed his name. And that was enough to send him over the edge. And as he came, he could see starlight behind his eyes. He panted, his body sweaty and shaking and Tauriel pressed her forehead to his. Kili opened his eyes to stare into hers, and he gave a sincere, loving smile. She smiled back and kissed him gently before sliding off of him.

"Stay with me," Kili spoke in a low tone like a plea, keeping her hand in his.

With a light grin on her face, she draped her body over his and rested her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Kili," Tauriel said, "can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"You said to me, 'she walks in starlight in another world'. What did you mean by it?"

Kili hesitated before answering. He held her tighter to him and whispered, "I didn't imagine we would be able to be with each other. You are an elf. And I am just a dwarf."

Tauriel sighed, closing her eyes to sleep, and said lightly, "That's nonsense."

Kili smiled, "It is."

He kissed her forehead with tenderness before he too drifted into slumber, fully aware of his terrible lie.


	2. Chapter 2

Kili stared down at Tauriel's sleeping form as he dressed himself. He could not bring himself to smile even as memories of the night before flooded his mind. She slept with the blanket covering her bottom and below while laying on her stomach, her blithe face turned to him, and Kili admired the elven woman. He contemplated whether or not he should wake her but he thought against it, not wanting to risk her changing his mind. He had to leave. Kili kicked on his boots and tightened his belt, his sword resting at his side. He then slung his bow and quiver filled with arrows over his back. He gazed at Tauriel as he walked back over to the bedside, taking out his token from his pocket. He stared at the dark, cool stone for a moment before placing it on the nightstand. He looked back at Tauriel, wanting to take the memory of her love with him to the battlefield, and engrave for lovely face in his mind forever. He stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers, gazing at her for a couple moments before turning away. He knew if he stayed any longer he might not be able to leave. And so he left her and headed for the bridge that led to the Lonely Mountain.

It had taken him longer than he expected to get to the Lonely Mountain. By the time he had arrived it was mid afternoon and the three armies had be spread to guard the Mountain. Elves guarded the Southern slope while dwarves and men were set to the East. A troop of men including the man who killed Smaug, Bard, stood to the North. Dark thunderclouds whirled above them and Kili could see that many were afraid. Kili too could not deny the fear creeping inside him, but he could not concern himself with that now. He had to find Thorin.

Tauriel had awoken in the late morning and it surprised her how long she slept. She quickly realized that the bed was cold and empty and she looked about herself for Kili. And as her eyes scanned the room she caught sight of the token on the nightstand. Her heart began to pound and she immediately stood from the bed, ignoring the fact that she was naked. She walked over the nightstand and picked up the token, as she looked around again, noticing that Kili's clothes, sword, and bow were gone. She looked back down at the token as realization and fear overtook her.

_She walks in starlight in another world_

Tauriel dressed herself as quickly as she could, grabbing her bow and arrows and pocketing Kili's token. She then left the house and ran towards the Lonely Mountain.

Goblins and Wargs had swarmed to the Mountain, racing to surround it and the three armies waiting to defend it. Goblins had climbed the Western slope and over the Mountain and enclosed the three armies in a circle despite the armies' vigorous fight to avoid such an outcome. In the midst of the fighting and by sheer luck, Kili was able to find most of his companions, including Fili and Thorin within the blood and chaos. They fought together, shouting and cursing as their enemies fell at their feet. But the numbers of their allies were falling quickly, especially the elves. They were outnumbered and hope seemed to fade with each passing second. Everyone was going to die. The line of Durin would fall and their adventure would be for not. The goblins were going to take the Mountain.

The Goblins began to screech in fear and rage and Wargs snarled and a couple yelped in pain. The Eagles had come after following the Goblins and swooped down to snatch as many as possible in their claws. Along with the Eagles came Beorn the shapeshifter who bore a deep hatred for Goblins and he too got to taste their blood. The allies cheered with a newfound hope as they continued to fight back the Wargs and Goblins.

Kili, Fili, and Thorin had drifted from the rest of the Company as the fight continued, and unfortunately for them, more and more Wargs and Goblins came their way and surrounded them. The Goblins wanted Thorin's head for the death of the Goblin King and the Wargs were more than eager to help. Thorin was face to face with a goblin riding a warg. The monstrous wolf snarled and snapped, it's jaws tight, ready to feast, dripping with saliva. The warg and rider charged at him and Thorin struggled to dodge the attack. The pair quickly came again at him and the goblin swung his sword and Thorin rolled out of the way, unaware of another goblin that was waiting for him to fall into his trap. The goblin thrust his sword into Thorin and through his chest and he shouted in pain as he fell to his knees. Kili and Fili turned to see their wounded uncle and the pair shouted out, "No!" The screams of the horrified dwarves would be enough to make any enemy tremble in fear. Thorin fell to the ground on his side, his eyes open as he stared at his nephews. An arrow out of nowhere struck through the goblin's head who wounded Thorin, so Kili and Fili turned their attention to the warg and goblin. Kili unleashed his bow and arrow but a moment too late; the warg was already charging at him and Kili had to jump out of the way to avoid its teeth. At the same time Fili rushed at the warg and swung and cut open its hip and the warg gave out a yelp and a growl. The brothers worked together and slowly they were able to bring down the warg and the goblin too when Kili shot an arrow through its neck. Kili and Fili then ran to guard their fallen King, dead or alive they would protect him at all costs.

Tauriel reached the battlefield just as Beorn and the Eagles arrived. It was difficult for her to find herself an opening within the mass of Goblins and Wargs but she was able to fight her way through after many of the goblins retreated at the sight of Beorn and the Eagles. She fought with an elegance and was light on her feet, almost like a dance. She killed with every step and snaked her way through the mass of men, dwarves, and elves.

"Kili!" She shouted.

She called for him but could only here the shouts and screams and clangs of the battle. It felt like she had been searching and fighting for hours and she could not find Kili or any of his friends for that matter. She grunt and slashed and pierced her way through the mass of goblins that seemed to be crowding in one area. She cut down as many as she could and as she fought, three familiar dwarves came into view. And the closer she got, which wasn't much, she realized they were Kili, Fili, and Thorin. Her heart leaped in excitement and she smiled lightly, happy to know Kili was safe. But Thorin was facing a Warg Rider all by himself! Kili and Fili were preoccupied with the goblins that attacked them. And as Tauriel fought the goblins that swarmed to kill her, she could see Thorin dodge the warg only to be stabbed by another goblin. Her expression transformed to horror and she heard Kili and Fili's terrifying screams. A growl came from the goblin she was fighting as it swung its sword to strike her but she dodged its attack and thrust her arrow through its head. She then raised the same arrow and shot it at the goblin that struck Thorin.

More and more Goblins and Wargs had started to retreat in fear of the Eagles, Beorn, and the retaliation of the other three armies. But a mass majority had remained surrounding Kili, Fili, and Thorin. Tauriel continued on fighting each goblin that faced her and she kept checking over her shoulder to make sure Kili was alright. And as she fought more elves, men, and dwarves came to her side to aid her.

"No! Fili!" Tauriel turned and saw Kili yelling for his brother.

An arrow pieced Fili's torso and the young dwarf fell to the ground. Kili roared in anger and swung wildly, slaughtering everything in his path, desperate to protect Thorin and Fili. Tauriel tried hard to run through the wall of goblins and allies that separated her from Kili. Kili looked about himself, his expression frightening [and oddly attractive despite the current situation]. She was so close to him, and he didn't see her. He didn't know that she was right by him, that they could survive the battle together, if only she could get to him! And as he turned to prepare to fight another goblin, an arrow was set loose and struck Kili in the lower abdomen.

He gasped, "Ah, ah!"

"Kili!" Tauriel yelled and tried to push back and away anyone that was and came between her and Kili.

The world seemed to slow as Tauriel drew back another arrow, ready to fire at any enemy that got near Kili. Two came at Kili and Tauriel quickly shot one down as Kili slashed his sword across the goblin's abdomen. The creature gave a a gurgled screech before Kili cut off its head. He panted and turned to look for another attacker and all Tauriel could think was, "Look at me. I'm here!" Another arrow was shot and it pierced into Kili's chest. He screamed in pain and collapsed to his knees, panting as blood started to seep from his mouth. He struggled to rise again but collapsed on his back beside Fili and Thorin.

Just then a mighty roar could be heard and the great bear Beorn trampled and threw and struck goblins in his path. He broke through into the center of where Kili, Fili, and Thorin lay and stood on his hind legs, roaring again. The Goblins shrieked in fear and rage and all around they began to disperse, having no desire to fight Beorn and the Eagles together. Tauriel was able to push and shove her way through the goblins and cheering allies and into the open space.

As for Kili, the world around him became hazed and dark and cold. He coughed and choked as blood trickled from the corner of his lip. His eyes were heavy and all he could see was Tauriel, and he smiled lightly. And as the world lost its color and he could no longer hear, he thought he saw the dark form of his lover before he shut his eyes for good.

"Kili! Kili!" Tauriel was kneeling down beside him as his eyes closed forever and began to weep. She took him in her arms and rested her head against his. Beorn had walked over to Thorin and scooped him in his paw. He looked over at Tauriel as she wept.

"Can you do anything?" She asked bitterly.

The great bear shook his head and walked towards the Lonely Mountain with Thorin in his grip. Tauriel looked back at Kili and held him closer, allowing the tears to fall from her cheeks to land on his. He's gone. He's dead. The battle was over and won and Kili was dead. She heard footsteps approaching her and looked up to see Legolas staring down at her with a solemn expression. Tauriel looked back at Kili and said sorrowfully:

"He walks in starlight in another world."


End file.
